Lotion anti Nyamuk
by Mixmiu Murli Kenrate
Summary: Gara-gara Lotion anti Nyamuk, dan Kakashi, ketenangan rumah Naruto terusik. Ditambah… Dugaan… Penyelingkuhan Naru! RnR please.


_---Lotion anti Nyamuk---_

**Pairing: **Just be have fun, jadi, Cuma ada beberapa selingan pairing. Kayak… SasuNaru, KibaNaru… NejiGaa…

**Disclaimer: **Saya selalu sebel kalau suruh nyebutin Disclaimer, entah kenapa…

**Summary: **Gara-gara Lotion anti Nyamuk, dan Kakashi, ketenangan rumah Naruto terusik. Ditambah… Dugaan… Penyelingkuhan Naru!! RnR please.

**Mixmiu: **Hai!! Nah, karena ada waktu luang, akhirnya saya mosting fanfic lagi. Yah… taulah, saya mau ultah, jadinya… GETOL ke ffn gitu!! Hehhhe… xDD

Oh ya, disini gak ada Lemon. Yah… sayang ya… *disorakin* habisnya, saya buatnya Cuma sejam. Jadi, gak sempet mikirin lemon yang tepat. Heheheh…

Tapi, tetep Review ya!! ^^

_---Lotion anti Nyamuk---_

Suatu hari dimalam yang sepi, penuh dengan nyamuk berkeliaran tiada henti….

"Waw, banyak nyamuk ya dirumahmu!!! Aku menyesal datang kesini…" ucap Kiba asal. Naruto hanya menekuk bibirnya kebawah, tanda sebal dan kesal. Rumahnya yang bak Istana Kerajaan Kelantan, Malaysia itu dihinadina oleh teman seperjuangannya yang sekaligus sepupunya, Inuzuka Kiba.

"Terserah kaulah, kalau tak mau menemani aku disini, juga tak apa. Kalau tak mau menemaniku, akan kulaporkan ke Oom Inuzuka, biar uang jajanmu dipotong," ujarnya santai. Kini berganti, awalnya Naruto, sekarang Kiba yang merajuk super jelek. Naruto hanya bisa tertawa melihat temannya itu.

"Sudahlah, aku hanya bercanda kok," ucap Naruto meyakinkan Kiba bahwa dia benar-benar bergurau. Kiba-pun tersenyum riang, yah, mungkin sedikit lega mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Oh ya, katanya, Pak guru Kakashi mau kesini kan?? Mau ngapain?" tanya Kiba sambil masuk kedalam rumah Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, tanda tak tahu menahu.

**PLESBEK (Maaf, ini benar-benar pembicaraan yang hanya dimengerti tante-tante fujoshi. Ehehe~)**

Saat ini mereka semua berumur sama, 17 tahun., Kiba, dan Naruto.

Tepatnya, mereka sedang menghadiri acara reonian, yang diadakan oleh kepala sekolah mereka sewaktu SMP, Orochimaru.

Seperti biasa, mereka semua harus menutup mata mereka, takut dengan Orochimaru. Apalagi tatapannya, seperti seorang Seme lapuk yang kehausan Uke berdarah segar, muda, dan masih perjaka.

Sedangkan mereka semua masih SMA, muda, dan perjaka.

"Baiklah, aku sengaja mengumpulkan kalian semua, para Almamater ke-17 (itu angkatan mixmiu sekarang loh) bersenang-senang. Keep Happy. Haha," ucapnya dengan suara berdesir seperti ular, mengerikan, dan membuat mereka merinding. Akhirnya mereka semua membubarkan diri, dan mencicipi hidangan yang disediakan.

"Kiba, kesini sebentar," ucap Kakashi, sang mantan guru.

"Ada apa pak? Mungkin, ada yang mau di-diskusikan?" tanya Kiba. Wah, nampak sekali wajah Kakashi yang serius dan terlihat horor. Masalah serius.

"Aku tahu, kau itu… Punya… Kelainan… kan?" Interogasi Kakashi. Kiba terlihat bingung, apa yang dimaksud oleh mantan gurunya itu.

"Maksudnya? Kelainan?" tanya Kiba lagi, yang masih bingung dan belum mengerti perkataan gurunya itu.

"Mm, maaf, Kau… suka sesama jenis?" Tanyanya (lagi) sekaligus introgasi yang berasaskan sebuah pasal hukum, pasal 28 ayat Z (Emang ada ya?) yang berbunyi, _Pengintrogasian harus dimodifikasi dengan cara yang rileks, tegang, santai, dan menakutkan_. Kakashi benar-benar kena korban pasal di Icha-Icha Paradise.

Dan sintingnya, Kiba menjawabnya dengan santai, dan sedikit dibuat _Hip-Hop _dan _Rap_.

"Iyalah pak!! Wong Yaoi lagi ngetren, yo, yo!! Masa' bapak gak tau sih? Ah, bapak Jadul, Yoo!!"

Kakashi hanya bisa _Spechless_.

Pembicaraan tentang _Yaoi_ ini lebih diperparah dengan pemandangan yang 'agak' panas. Seseorang yang berambut hitam agak kebiruan, _mencengkram_ pantat salah seorang laki-laki, yang diduganya adalah mantan murid kesayangannya, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Aah~ Teme nakal!! Ini tempat umum!! Jangan mesum doong~" ujar Naruto dengan erangan manjanya.

Ucapan Naruto barusan makin mem-per-parah pikiran Kakashi.

"Tuh kan, paak!! Yo, yo!! What's up, What ever paak!! Yaoi itu asyik kan pak, Yoo!!" celah Kiba (dengan gaya _Hip-Hop_ nya) yang makin gak jelas.

"Oh, begitukah?? Apakah Yaoi itu mengasyikkan??" tanya Kakashi polos. Kiba berhenti sok nge-Rap dan Hip-Hop, lalu mulai menjelaskan ala professor Fisika yang terkenal.

"Jadi begini, Pak guru Kakashi. Yaoi itu, adalah sebuah kesenangan hasrat, jasmani maupun rohani, dan keinginan, serta 'kenikmatan' yang tiada tara. Apalagi, kita melakukan 'ehem' dengan seorang laki-laki yang sangat kita cintai dan sayangi. Secara pembagiannya jenisnya, ada yang berjenis Uke, dan ada yang berjenis Seme, bahkan ada yang berjenis campuran. Maksud dari campuran, bisa jadi Uke, bisa jadi Seme. Jadi, Seme itu ibarat yang menikmati, dan Uke itu ibarat yang dinikmati dan dimanjakan. Mengerti pak??"

Kakashi hanya diam tanpa kata. Diaaam… Tanpaa Kataa… *menyanyi ala D'masiv*

"Haah, ya sudah pak, saya mau ngumpul dulu sama yang lain…" ujar Kiba sambil pergi meninggalkan Kakashi sendirian.

"Tampaknya, aku harus membeli Icha-Icha Paradise Yaoi version yang kutemui di Gramedia kemarin," ucapnya sendiri sambil berpikir-pikir.

**END PLESBEK **(kalau ada keterangan yang salah tentang diatas, silahkan komplen lewat review)

_Wush_…

Hawa tak enak melintasi benak Kiba. Sepertinya, ada yang mengikutinya. Tapi, dia tak terlalu menghiraukannya, dan mengikuti Naruto, masuk ke kamar Naruto.

"Naruto…" Ucap Kiba ngeri. Naruto menengok kebelakang, untuk mengetahui, kenapa Kiba memanggil namanya.

"Apa?" tanyanya lembut.

"Emm, aku mau sesuatu darimu… Mm…" ucap Kiba yang tak jelas. Naruto hanya memiringkin alisnya, tanda kebingungan.

_---Lotion anti Nyamuk---_

"Sudah kuduga, isinya sama seperti yang ada di Icha-Icha Paradise. Bahwa seorang Uke bisa saja selingkuh dengan Seme lain," bisik Kakashi terhadap Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji, Shino, Chouji, Lee, serta Sai, kakak sepupu Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menatap sebal Kakashi.

"Hei, kau yakin, Dobe-chan itu selingkuh dengan Kiba, sepupunya sendiri?! Kalau itu benar, aku akan hajar Kiba habis-habisan, dan aku akan berikan 'hukuman' yang _kejam_ untuk** Naruto**," ujar Sasuke dengan banyak penekanan dibeberapa kata. Yang mendengarnya hanya bergidik ngeri, dan berbatin, '_untung gue bukan uke-nya Sasuke_'.

Sedangkan tangan Sasuke sudah meremas, dan siap sedia untuk melayangkannya ke pipi Kiba.

_---Lotion anti Nyamuk---_

"Sudahlah, ayo kita ke kamar Naruto! Coba dengarkan dulu, apa yang mereka lakukan!!" ucap Kakashi memberi instruksi. Yang lain hanya mengikuti saja.

"Aduh!! Sakit… aw!! Pelan-pelan… ahh!! Ki…KIBAA!! Akh.." desah seseorang dari dalam. Ke-delapan orang termasuk Kakashi sudah mulai berpikir 'Negatif', apalagi Sasuke. 'Pasti ini Naruto' pikir mereka semua, barengan gitu…

"Duh, sabar Naru-chan. Aku juga perih nih… ah.." desah seseorang lagi. Benar-benar, pikiran Kakashi sudah mulai 'aneh-aneh', apalagi mendengar desahan yang ini..

"AAAKHH!!! JANGAN PAKE LOTION OBAT NYAMUK DONG!! KIBA BODOH!! Akh!!" teriak Naruto. Sasuke benar-benar panas, namun dikipasin oleh Sai, entah apa tujuannya.

"Untuk apa kau mengipasiku?!" Tanya Sasuke yang sedang kesal. Sai hanya tersenyum dan menjawab, "Agar tidak keluar asap. Tuh… hatimu terbakar.."

Hah, ada-ada saja.

Lalu, terdengar lagi suara dari dalam…

"Terus pake apa dong?????" tanya Kiba yang dari suaranya, terlihat polos.

"Pake saliva-mu aja~ biar gak pedih…" ucap Naruto yang terdengar samar-samar, seperti… terengah-engah.

Sasuke naik pitam.

Sasuke hendak mendobrak pintu, namun dicegah oleh Kakashi.

"Dengarkan dulu, jangan keburu emosi…" ucap Kakashi menenangkan Sasuke. Yang lain hanya mengangguk, setuju dengan perkataan Kakashi.

"Benar Uchiha, kau harus tenang dulu," ucap Neji santai. Sebenarnya, tangannya sedaritadi sudah menggerayangi tubuh mungil Gaara. Mungkin, 'terangsang'.

Gaara hanya diam, sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah.

"Hm, menurutku juga begitu, nyam, nyam…" ujar Chouji sambil tak henti-hentinya memakan popcorn. Mungkin, dengan suara, Chouji juga bisa menonton yaoi gratis disini.

"Ckckck… Semangat masa Muda…" ucap Lee sambil berderaian air mata (hah?)

"Zzz…Khokk~" kalau ini, suara dengkuran Shikamaru.

"Aku yakin, Naruto tidak akan mengkhianatimu, Uchiha-san. Dia anak yang imut, manis, dan polos," ucap Shino seraya memuji-muji Naruto. Yang lain hanya menatapnya aneh.

Sedangkan Sai, terus mengipas-ngipasi Sasuke.

"Kenapa daritadi kau ini mengipasiku terus sih?!?!?" ucap Sasuke geram. Sai lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum, dan berkata, "Aku hanya ingin menenangkanmu…"

"Cih, rasanya, aku tak sabar untuk mematahkan leher Inuzuka…" umpat Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi… dan lagi… suara terdengar dari dalam…

"Nah, sudah enakkan??" tanya Kiba samar-samar.

"Hmm, sudah…" ucap Naruto lega.

Sasuke benar-benar sangat super duper naik pitam.

Dengan penuh emosi, Sasuke mendobrak pintu, dengan super dahsyat.

"INUZUKAAA!!! BERANINYA KAU!!!!! Eh?" Teriak Sasuke terhenti.

"Eeeeh???" yang lain juga ikut ber-eh-ria.

Ternyata…. Yang didengar tak sesuai dengan kenyataan.

"Sasuke-kun?? Kenapa teriak begitu… aw.." ucap Naruto tertatih-tatih. Baju Kiba dan Naruto masih lengkap. Bahkan, mereka hanya duduk dibawah tempat tidur King size Naruto, dan ada sebuah Lotion anti Nyamuk. Serta ada sebuah kaset video.

"Kalian… sedang apa??" Tanya Sasuke, sambil mendekati Naruto.

"Oh, sebenarnya… Tadi aku hendak meminjam sebuah video ke Naruto… Tapi, video itu ada diatas Lemari Naruto yang itu," ujarnya sambil menunjuk lemari Naruto yang tingginya hampir 3 meter itu. "Lalu, Naruto naik keatasnya, dan menginjak paku. Ya sudah, aku bantu dia turun, eh, malah kami jatuh. Akhirnya, kakinya luka dan terkilir. Aku berusaha mengobatinya. Aku mencari obat merah, namun aku tak menemukannya. Eh.. tiba-tiba ada sebuah botol mencurigakan yang kukira obat merah. Ya sudah, aku oleskan saja ke telapak kakinya, dan ternyata, itu adalah Lotion nyamuk. Hmm, jadilah aku dimarah-marahi oleh pacarmu ini," jelas Kiba sambil mengambil sedikit Nafas. Sasuke hanya menunduk merasa bersalah, dan Naruto tersipu malu karena kata-kata Kiba yang menyebutkan _dimarah-marahi oleh pacarmu ini_.

"Naruto menyuruhku mengobati lukanya menggunakan sliva-ku, untuk megobati lukanya. Ya sudah, aku turuti saja. Dan ternyata, berhasil!! Wah, sepertinya, aku harus beri tahu kakak. Kakak-kan dokter! Heheh…" ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil. Yang lain hanya ber-Ohh-ria, sedangkan Sasuke tetap menunduk, merasa bersalah, dan meminta maaf pada Kiba.

"Ohoho~ Kalau masalahnya sudah beres seperti ini, Sensei pulang dulu ya!! Sayonara!!" dan Kakashi menghilang. Dasar guru tak tanggung jawab. Padahal, dia itulah provokatornya.

"Hoaaaam, hah? Apa yang terjadi? Ah, masa bodo… aku pulang ya…" ujar Shikamaru sambil ngeloyor pergi.

"Hmm, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, aku pamit ke kamar kecil ya, dengan… Gaara…" pamit Neji sambil menggandeng tangan Gaara. Mereka bertiga hanya mengangguk, lalu kedua pairing itu pergi menghilang.

"Yahh, Popcorn-ku habis. Aku pulang ya!! Daah!!" ujar Chouji sambil ngibrit ke pintu belakang (hoh??)

"Semangat masa Muda… aku harus temui guru Gai !!!" ucap Lee, dan langsung pergi tanpa pamit.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto-chan, Kiba-san, saya pulang dulu ya…" ucap Sai dengan santun dan terhormat.

"Akh… Desahan kesakitanpun mirip dengan desahan 'ehem'… Uchiha-san, anda beruntung mendapat Uke seperti Naruto-chan.. Permisi…" ucap Shino yang bersuara mirip _stalker _yang membuat Kiba, Sasuke, dan Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"Nah, aku juga pamit ya… Naruto, kau kan sekarang ada yang menjaga, Sasuke. Sekarang, aku pulang ya! Tugasku selesai kan… Dah… Terima kasih videonya, Naruto!!" ucap Kiba pergi dengan wajah berseri-seri…

Sekarang, hanya ada SasuNaru…

"Naruto??" tanya Sasuke agak 'menggoda'

"Hmm?" jawab Naruto sambil merapihkan tempat tidur.

"Aku ingin kau," ucapnya berbisik tepat ditelinga Naruto. Dipeluknya erat Naruto, seakan tak mau lepas dari sisinya.

"Ngghh, Sasuke~" erang Naruto manja.

"Mumpung cuma kita berdua, kita 'ehem' yuk!!" goda Sasuke sambil menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar.

"Aah~ dasar mesum!!!" desis Naruto menggoda.

Sepertinya, semua masalah beres.

.

.

.

Beres?

"Akh~ Neji… Umm… Ngghh~"

**FIN = OWARI**

**Mixmiu: **Astagfirullah hal azim…. *ngucek mata* Oneshot pertama yang kupost~ Tapi kayaknya, aku bakal bikin LEMONnya deh, buat tambahan gitu... XD

Cape juga… udah lama gak ngetik, tangan jadi kaku ya!! Eheheheh~ ^^

O ya, Review ya!! Soalnya, aku lagi butuh masukan nih!! ^^

PS: Yang mau jadi OC Pizza Delivery~ Ditunggu datanya lewat Review atau Pesan FB… ^^

Oh ya, maaf kalau ada MissTypo, soalnya.... males ngedit!! xP

=.=a


End file.
